The immediate objective of this project will be to establish a computerized database tracking system for the purpose of recording and ultimately monitoring the incidence of occupational and environmental disease and injury throughout the State of Rhode Island. The development and start-up of the database will take the majority of the project year and will be governed by a working advisory committee. In the latter half of the year, educational and advertising efforts will be implemented and focused on enlisting the support and participation of the Rhode Island Medical Community. Once established, the long term goals for the project will be collect specified data on an on-going basis with increased volume in order to build a substantial database specific to the State of Rhode Island. This information will be utilized in research, teaching, and teaching other scholarly activities with the ultimate objective of creating programs for the prevention of occupational and environmental illness and injury.